Conventionally, there is known a manufacturing method of semiconductor device for manufacturing the semiconductor device by repeating a step of forming a thin film of semiconductor on a substrate and a step of processing the formed thin film. In the manufacturing method of the semiconductor device, a film forming accuracy and a processing accuracy when a thin film was formed and processed next time were improved by measuring the shape and the characteristics of a thin film each time respective steps were finished and feedback controlling the process conditions in the respective steps based on the result of measurement.
However, when the process conditions in the respective steps are feedback controlled, since the effect resulting from the feedback control is reflected to thin films formed and processed next time and thereafter, a problem arises in that the yield of a product formed and processed this time is lowered.